Current assemblies including a silicon-based part are generally secured by bonding. This type of operation requires extremely delicate application which makes it expensive.
EP Patent No. 2 107 433 discloses a first, silicon-based part which is assembled on an intermediate metallic part and the whole assembly is then mounted on a metal arbour. However, the embodiments proposed in this document are unsatisfactory and either cause the silicon-based part to break during assembly, or do not bind the parts sufficiently well to each other.
Indeed, in this document, one end of the intermediate part is folded over the silicon part generating purely axial stresses, which results in the breakage of the silicon part. Further, the document proposes the use of faceting which leads to a non-uniform distribution of stress on the silicon and also causes the silicon part to break.